The Secret Circle Season 2 Episodes
by Phoenix Blacoin
Summary: This is right after the end of Season 1 of The Secret Circle. Cassie's world is turned upside down with a shock in store. The four Balcoin children set their sights on the Circle and tearing their bond.
1. Chapter 1

**Follow me on twitter: Karl_PKeatinge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Circle.**

Plot: Fan made version of The Secret Circle Season 2. This is set after the last Episode of Season 1.

Episode 1: Revelations

Cassie was in her living room thinking about Blackwell's death and Diana leaving her, while starring at the Balcoin mark on her hand with tears streaming down her face, She whispered to herself "Why do people leave me...what's wrong with me?". Her phone started ringing. It was Mrs. Chamberlain.

"Hello?" Cassie said trying to act like she hadn't been crying for the past hour, still starring at her Balcoin mark. "Hey Cassie it's Dawn, I just wanted to check if you and Diana were okay, after what you both had to do today it wouldn't surprise me if you both were a bit shaken." Dawn said with worry in her voice. Dawn knew that since she had power now, she would be the one to look out for the circle so history wouldn't repeat itself again.

"Actually Diana left...but yeah I'm okay, I know that we did the right thing in killing my Father." Cassie answered, still staring at her hand. Cassie didn't want to tell anyone about the mark on her hand because she found that she kind of liked it.

"Diana left? Where did she go?" Dawn asked with worry in her voice. Dawn knew that now that Cassie didn't have any living relatives that she knew of, she would have to look out for her which she was more than willing to do after what her and Charles did to Amelia.

Cassie quickly lied because she knew that if Dawn found out Diana had left for good and that she was left alone then Dawn would want her to come stay with her. Cassie didn't have anything against Dawn, she actually liked her, but Cassie liked being in her Grandmas house. Along with her family's Book Of Shadows, the house is all she had left of her Mother and Grandma. "Er...yeah...she left...to go see Mr. Meade."

"Charles? Maybe you should call her...it wouldn't be the best idea for her to see her Father right now." Dawn said in a warning tone. Dawn knew that Charles was still alive, but he had 6 demons in him and the fact that his mother Kate had to use a Suppression Sigil Spell shows how dangerous he could have been.

"Oh sorry I completely forgot" Cassie said in a saddened tone. Cassie knew what had happened to Charles. Faye, Melissa, and Jake decided to tell Diana and Cassie as they had a right to know.

"Charles was a hero for doing what he did...wouldn't have been able to do it myself" Dawn said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Yeah he really is a hero...he gave up his life for us al-" Cassie stopped herself from talking as she knew Dawn would still find it upsetting to talk about. Dawn was the last member of her circle left apart from Melissa's Dad, but they weren't that close. "I mean should I tell Diana not to go there?" Cassie asked. She knew Diana wasn't going there anyway.

"Ugh you know what, I think that you should tell Diana...to wait a little bit...it might upset her to see her father now..." Dawn said, quickly remembering the fact that John Blackwell was her actual Father.

"Okay I will...ugh I better go It's been a really long day. I think I'm just gonna go get some sleep...bye Daw- I mean Mrs. Chamberlain" Cassie said quickly hanging up the phone. She then texted Diana saying: **Diana where are you?**

In sudden moment of desperation, Cassie also texts one of the people who has been there for her ever since she moved to Chance Harbour. Adam.

**The Secret Circle**

Adam was sitting in the backroom of the Boathouse just staring at the Crystal Skull. He thought maybe if he touched it nothing bad would happen. He then placed his hands on top of the Crystal Skull. He suddenly felt this rush of power, it was dark and seductive. He felt stronger, he felt like he could kill someone with just a look, but these were not Adams usual thoughts. All of a sudden images and feelings for Cassie start to flood through his head until he remembered just how much he loved her, the first night they spent together, and when they first did magic together.

Adams then got a text from Cassie saying: **I know things have been kind of awkward and weird between us lately but I just need you now.**

Adam quickly hid the Crystal Skull and got in his car and drove to Cassie's house. He felt nervous, anytime he was around Cassie, before he drank the Elixir, he always felt nervous, always wondering if he was good enough for her. He then pulled up to Cassie's house wondering how she will react to what he is about to tell her.

Adam walked into Cassie's house. "Cassie?" Adam called out, wondering which room she was in. "Yeah...I'm in the living room." Cassie said in a low voice. Cassie didn't even know why she called Adam, she just felt drawn to him as usual.

Adam walked in to the living room and straight away said "I remember" in an excited tone. "You remember what?" Cassie said with a confused look in her eyes. "Us!...me and you? How we were?...I remember and I know you can't remember but I- I love you Cassie." Adam said in a shaken voice.

"You love me?" Cassie said with tears in her eyes. "But how do you remem- I've been waiting for you to say that for so long...the Elixir didn't work on me because of my Dark magic."

"Why didn't you say anything" Adam said. "Because I knew you didn't feel the same way, but that doesn't matter anymore...you remember." Cassie said with tears and a smile on her face. Adam and Cassie then embraced each other and the lights went out.

**The Secret Circle**

Faye and Melissa were getting dressed up to go out. It was Sunday night and nothing was really on in Chance Harbour, but that didn't stop Faye.

"Melissa come on! You're taking forever! Just get dressed already" Faye said as she complained to Melissa. Faye was happier now that she had her solo magic back. She had more control over it than she did when Cassie first arrived in Chance Harbour.

"I'm going as fast as I can Faye!" Melissa shouted through the bathroom door. Melissa was glad she had her solo magic back as it made her feel more safe, but was kind of sad that she wasn't connected to the others anymore. She often wondered how the others felt about it.

Faye then chanted "Lock, Unlock" and barged into the bathroom with her eyes closed. "Okay...so you better not be sitting on that toilet when I open my eyes" Faye said in a waning tone. She then saw Melissa wearing a really short dress which annoyed Faye. She always thought she was the sluty member of the circle.

"Ugh...you know what I'm gonna go change into something more slinky...or slinkier" Faye said. Wondering how she'll find something in less than 5 minutes, she quickly chanted "Stitch, thread, and seam...ugh...make me every man's dream!" The doors of Faye's wardrobe swung open and a short, tight, leather dress flew out into Faye's hands.

"That's more like it...forgot I had this." Faye said with a smile on her face. She knew she would put Melissa to shame. The taxi arrived and Faye and Melissa rushed out before Dawn could catch them.

**The Secret Circle**

Jake was pacing around his room staring at the small vile his Grandpa sent him. Jake had no idea what it was, but he knew that it was something that would help for when the other Circles come together. There was also a note from his Grandpa saying: **The Circles are coming together, your fight is far from over**.

Maybe it was some sort of protection against the four other Blackwell Children. The only way to find out was to either test it or go see his Grandpa, but he didn't want to waste it and his Grandpa had already left without saying a word.

**The Secret Circle**

Diana was half asleep in Grant's car. It had been a long week with her finding out she's a Blackwell, her Dad admitting he killed Cassie's Mom, the Circle almost being killed, Cassie unlocking her Dark Magic, and killing Blackwell. She thought it was too much even for her. She wondered if she was doing the right thing in leaving Chance Harbour with Grant.

"Hey Diana are you awake? Your phone has been buzzing." Grant said. Grant had a feeling that it would be one of Diana's friends asking her to come back it was only a matter of time.

"Yeah...I'm awake" Diana said with a drowsy voice. Diana was hoping it wasn't someone from the Circle. She was barely away from Chance Harbour. There was something else on her mind, the Balcoin mark on her hand. It had been stinging ever since she and Grant left. She had a feeling it had something to do with leaving Cassie or the Circle. The only way for her to know was if she were to go back which she didn't want to do.

Diana then picked up her phone and saw: **Diana where are you?**

"Is it one of your frien-"Grant said suddenly interrupted by Diana "Ugh...no it's nobody...so where are we going first?" Diana asked.

"Well I'm thinking maybe L.A? " Grant suggested.

"Yeah that sounds...fun...I haven't had a real vacation in what seems to be years to be honest" Diana said. She was relieved to be getting away from Chance Harbour and Dark Magic, but the Balcoin mark on her hand was starting to hurt even more. It was like her body was telling her to go back to Chance Harbour and Cassie.

**The Secret Circle**

It was the next morning. Cassie and Adam were lying in Cassie's bed. They were both so wrapped up in their happiness that Cassie had completely forgotten the loneliness she felt last night and Adam had forgotten about the Crystal Skull.

"Morning" Adam said. He never thought that he and Cassie could ever be together again. "Before you say anything...I already checked for dead birds." Adam joked.

"Nice morning talk Adam!" Cassie joked. She had been worrying about the Curse since she woke up. She and Adam were so caught up in the moment last night that the Curse didn't even occur to them.

"I'm gonna text Jake, Faye, and Melissa just in case" Cassie said hoping they were ok

"So how was last night for you?" Adam asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

"It was wonderful...but I'm feeling kinda weird...like sick weird" Cassie said wondering why she felt this way.

"Isn't that how Jake felt when the Curse was starting to affect him?" Adam asked with worry in his voice. He knew he wouldn't be able to go through loosing Cassie all over again.

"Well yeah bu-." Cassie said, quickly interrupted by a panicking Adam. "No Cassie...I can't lose you again, there has to be another way...we can beat thi-." Adam said suddenly interrupted by Cassie this time. "(Laughing) Adam relax!...it's more like a barfing feeling...OH MY GOD!" Cassie said quickly running to the bathroom, slamming the door and throwing up.

"Cassie! Are you alright?" Adam asked with worry in his voice. He immediately assumed it was the affects of the Curse.

"Adam...come in here you need to see this" Cassie said in a confused tone. Cassie had noticed something about herself...something not humanly possible.

Adam then opened the door noticed straight away what Cassie was panicking over. "That's not possible...even by our insane standards!" Adam said while panicking.

Cassie lifted up her shirt and revealed a hardly grown but noticeable bump. "I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I think...I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Follow me on twitter: /Karl_PKeatinge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Circle.**

Plot: Fan made version of The Secret Circle Season 2. This is set after the last Episode of Season 1.

Episode 2: Discoveries

Cassie was in the bathroom with Adam, both staring at Cassie's stomach in shock. "How is this even possible" Cassie whispered. She had no idea how she could have been pregnant, other than last night, the last time she slept with Adam was over a month ago and she hadn't experienced any kind of symptoms...until now.

"How long have you felt this way...and had that" Adam said pointing to Cassie's stomach. Adam would never have assumed Cassie had slept with someone else until now. He thought to himself: '_There's no way I can be the father she looks way over a month gone...this just isn't possible even by our insane standards!'_

"I only started feeling like this when I woke up...I didn't have this last night!" Cassie said referring to her stomach. "This has to be something magical...there has to be something about this in my Mom's Book Of Shadows" Cassie said quickly running into her room and opening her Book Of Shadows.

"Well?...is there anything?" Adam asked with serious worry in his voice. He knew this wouldn't be any normal child growing inside Cassie at this rate.

"No nothing!" Cassie said frustrated as she had no idea what was happening to her. She immediately thought to herself: '_I need you Diana!' _

Cassie phone started ringing suddenly. It was Diana.

Cassie saw Diana's name come up on the screen of her phone and answered quickly. "Diana is that you?" Cassie asked. It felt like Diana had been gone for weeks to Cassie even though it was only yesterday she left.

"Cassie? What just happened?" Diana asked, sounding confused. There was a reason why Diana decided to call Cassie all of a sudden.

"What are you talking about?...look I need to tell you somethin-" Cass said, interrupted by Diana.

"I heard your voice...you said you needed me...how did you do that?" Diana asked. She knew Cassie was starting to get hang of her Dark Magic, but she didn't know she was becoming this powerful being able to make Diana hear her voice when she was all the way across Michigan.

"What are you talking about?...You know what it doesn't matter, I need you to come back something's happened" Cassie said. "Cassie I can't... I gotta go Grant will be back any minu-" Diana said interrupted by Cassie.

"I'm pregnant!" Cassie shouted trying to get Diana to come back to Chance Harbour. "You're what?" Diana said thinking she heard wrong.

"I said I'm pregnant...or at least I think I am" Cassie said while staring at her stomach. "Cassie I'm only gone two days...that can't be possible...are you sure you are?" Diana asked thinking it was impossible for Cassie to be pregnant all of a sudden.

"Yeah I'm almost sure...my stomach is bigger...I was throwing up like ten minutes ago...I wasn't like this last night" Cassie said while wiping her tears away. It made things a little easier just hearing Diana's voice.

"Well what did you do last night?" Diana asked, thinking she was done with all this. "Ugh...Me and Adam...slept together last nigh-." Cassie said, cut off by Diana

"You what? Even though the Curse almost killed Jake the first time...and you've done it again! What if something happens to Faye or Melissa...or me this time?" Diana asked with worry and anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry ok!...it's hard to explain over the phone I just need you now...please come back and I'll explain everything then...please" Cassie said, hanging up the phone.

"So?... what do we do now?" Adam asked. "Text everyone and ask them to meet us at the Abandoned House...they need to know about this and we need to find out what this is." Cassie said while rubbing her stomach...with a dark smile.

**The Secret Circle**

"Ugh Jake!" Fay called out. Last night she and Melissa had gotten a little too tipsy so Faye spent the night at Jakes. She liked being around Jake now, it made her a lot happier even though she would never admit that. The sun was shining down on her face. She called out "Close!" the curtains then swung shut. "That's more like it" Faye said with a smile on her face.

Jake was leaving his Grandpa a message on his phone. Jakes Grandpa had completely vanished after Blackwell was killed. Jake had no idea where he was, but he needed to know what exactly was in the vile his Grandpa sent him. Jake then grabbed his Book Of Shadows and remembered there was a spell somewhere in his book that revealed hidden truth. He thought maybe if he was able to see what exactly the substance was then he would know what to do with it.

"Faye? You awake?" Jake asked while walking into his bedroom. He knew he would probably need Faye's help casting the spell as it would have a better chance if there was more power behind it.

"Ugh yeah I was calling you Jake" Faye said with barely any interest in her voice. "I need you to do something with me" Jake said. He knew Faye would be up for it since she liked doing anything involving magic.

"And what's that? Something kinky?" Faye joked. "No Faye...I do think about other things" Jake said. "What like you little Vile there...or the little blonde Witch next door? Faye joked again. "I wonder if you even know me as well as you say you do sometimes...anyway I need your help on a spell" Jake said.

"Ooh what kind?" Faye asked with interest. "It's a spell to reveal hidden truth...I wanna find out what's in this Vi-" Jake said cut off by Faye.

"Boring" Faye said with absolutely no interest in her voice. Faye loved magic but only liked it when she could use it on herself or other people, not what looked to be a vile of sand.

"Faye...I'll let you look through my family's Book of Shadows..." Jake said with a teasing tone. He knew Faye wouldn't say no that.

"Really?...fine, but you better keep to your end of the deal" Faye said with amusement in her voice.

"I will" Jake teased, waving the book above Faye's head. "Jerk" Faye said with a small smirk on her face.

"Ok so hold that end of the vile and say this" Jake said showing Faye the spell in his Book of Shadows. Both Faye and Jake then chanted "Tum var scal tu a vercoris."

"Ugh did it work?" Faye asked. "No nothing happened...are you concentrating?" Jake asked." I'm totally concentrating!" Faye said, feeling the need to defend herself. "Let's try again the-" Jake said interrupted by both his and Faye's phones ringing.

"Adam wants us to meet Cassie and him at the Abandoned House" both said at the same time. "Awh maybe we can finish your little spell later or maybe you can ask your favourite princess of darkness to help you." Faye said while smirking. "Come on Faye, Jealousy is an ugly thing." Jake teased. "Get over yourself Jake". Faye sighed.

Both then got ready and left Jakes house. Jake then ran back into his bedroom and grabbed the Vile.

**The Secret Circle**

Melissa was already on her way to the Abandoned House. She was happy that even though the circle wasn't bound anymore, she still felt connected to them. While walking towards the Abandoned House, Melissa noticed four people walking into the house. She just assumed it was Cassie, Adam, Faye, and Jake. Melissa saw one of the guys going in to the house. He had the same hair style as Callum, but he was a lot shorter. She didn't take any notice of it though.

Melissa was suddenly thrown against a large tree. Her vision was starting to blur, but she was able to see 4 dark figures standing above her. Then everything went dark.

**The Secret Circle**

Diana was staying in a Motel with Grant. She and Grant were still in bed. While Grant had been asleep the whole night, Diana just lay there thinking whether to go back to Chance Harbour. She went through a pro's and con's list in her head the whole night.

_**What will happen if I go back? I have no family left apart from Cassie I guess, but I still can't be around her. I hate the feeling of Dark Magic. It just isn't fair.**_

Diana stopped thinking about it and woke Grant up. "Hey Grant we need to talk" Diana said sounding nervous. "What is it?" Grant asked with a smile on his face. Diana knew Grant wouldn't be happy with what she was about to tell him. "I don't know how to tell you this bu-." Diana said, interrupted by Grant. "Diana I pretty much know what you're about to say...its ok it was only a matter of time." Grant said trying to sound as understanding as he could.

"I'm really sorry. I feel really bad that I asked you to take me away and we've only been gone a few days and already I have to go back of course...because an uninterrupted moment with you is just too much to ask I guess." Diana said sounding depressed.

"It's alright...I can stay in Chance Harbour longer this time I guess" Grant said trying to make Diana feel better. "Really? What about your job on the ferry?" Diana asked. "I've been texting my mate that works as one of the Cabin Crew with me and he said my boss was staying longer than intended." Grant said with a calm tone.

"Oh...well I guess we better pack our stuff and get going then" Diana said sounding disappointed. She thought maybe Grant would change her mind, but as usual the Circle needed her.

**The Secret Circle**

Faye and Jake were walking into the Abandoned House. They see Cassie and Adam kissing.

"Awh forbidden love. Are we interrupting?" Faye said teasing Cassie and Adam. "By the way thanks for not almost killing Jake this time" Faye said with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Shut up Faye...we both have something to tell you two" Adam said. "Let me guess, you two are gonna get married and have little babies of darkness" Faye teased again. "Ugh actually, wait where's Melissa?" Cassie said.

"I'm right here" Melissa said limping through the door. "Ugh what happened to you!...were you attacked?." Faye asked assuming the worst. "No I think I must have fell last night when we left the bar plus I feel like someone hit me over the head with a pan or something...worst hangover ever." Melissa said genuinely believing that's what was wrong with her. "Well yeah you are a clumsy drunk." Faye said joking with Melissa. "That's rich coming from you." Melissa joked.

"Anyway what did you two cursed love birds want to tell us?." Jake asked looking unhappy at the fact that Cassie and Adam were back together. "Well ugh..." Adam said trying to find the right way to tell them.

"Well? Spit it out" Faye demanded. "I'm pregnant!...or at least I think I am." Cassie announced pulling up her top and showing them her stomach. "It looks more like you really need to cut down on the carbs" Faye joked.

"What the Hell! How long have you known!" Jake said in an angry voice. "We only found out this morning." Adam answered. "I wasn't asking you Conant!" Jake said in his usual angry tone he uses with Adam. Faye rolled her eyes. "You have to have known longer than that your stomach doesn't just grow overnight." Melissa said still rubbing the side of her head. "I swear we didn't I only saw it this morning after we woke up."

"I can't believe you two risked nearly killing one of us again just for one night in the sack." Jake said. "Little Miss Dark Magic over here is probably a little firecracker in bed, Adam couldn't resist her evil ways obviously." Faye joked.

"Faye shut up." Melissa said sounding exhausted. "Look this is serious ok. Obviously this isn't any normal pregnancy." Adam said. "Did you even pee on one of those sticks or go to a doctor?" Faye said.

"No not yet anyway. I guess we should go to a doctor before we make any assumptions" Cassie said. "But what if you are? This thing can't be anything human." Faye said.

**The Secret Circle**

There were four teenagers standing in the woods beside the Abandoned House. All four of them were just staring at the house.

"Phoenix did you get what we needed from her memories?" The oldest of the four teenagers asked. "Yeah...you were Dad is dead" Phoenix said. Phoenix was the oldest girl of the four. The other two were smaller shadowy figures stood behind the two older teenagers. "I knew it!...what do we do now!" Francis whispered in a harsh tone. "Calm down Fran...I got more than just that...the one they call Adam has the Crystal Skull hidden...we'll be able to do what needs to be done when we get it" Phoenix said with a dark smile on her face. "As for our sisters, Cassie and Diana, we'll deal with them once we get the Skull."


	3. Chapter 3

**Follow me on twitter: : / / twitter Karl_PKeatinge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Circle.**

**Two part story.**

Plot: Fan made version of The Secret Circle Season 2. This is set after the last Episode of Season 1.

Episode 3: Power

It was three days later. Cassie and Adam were at the hospital. It was the day of Cassie's Ultrasound. "You ok?" Adam asked, seeing Cassie shaking. "Ugh yeah you?" Cassie asked nervously. "Cassie..." Adam said knowing Cassie was nervous. "What? Am I terrified about what this could be...yeah I am. What if it's not even a Witch? What if its dark and evil?" Cassie whispered, knowing if anyone heard her they'd think she was crazy.

"Is that what you really think?" Adam asked. "No, but you know what if it's something ba-." Cassie said, cut off by the nurse. "Cassie Blake?" The Nurse called out.

"Ugh yeah that's me" Cassie said, squeezing Adams hand. Both of them looked nervous, but Cassie looked terrified. "The doctor will be with you now any minute." The Nurse said with a kind smile on her face.

"Okay thank you." Adam said trying to look happy, but all he could think about was: **What if Cassie was right. What if this Baby was something else...something evil?**

"Hello, I'm Doctor Anderson. So what have we here? This is your first scan yes?" The Doctor asked. "Ugh I guess...I mean yes sorry I'm just a kinda nervous." Cassie said. Her hand was starting to shake. Adam quickly grabbed her hand. "Don't worry, it will be ok." Adam said, trying to comfort her. "So how exactly does this work?" Adam asked the Doctor. "Well we look at the heartbeat and measure the embryo to determine the age...so I'm just going to put some of this gel on your stomach Cassie and then we'll have a look see." The doctor said, putting the gel on Cassie's stomach.

"Wow that's cold." Cassie said. "Yes we get that a lot...ok so let's see if we can find our little buddy here." The Doctor said with a smile on his face. The Doctor being so calm and relaxed was starting to make Cassie feel better. "Ah there it is." The Doctor said pointing at the screen.

"Oh my god, Adam?" Cassie said looking to Adam and seeing him smiling. Cassie was starting to cry. "So uh how far along is she?" Adam asked the Doctor. "She's about 13 weeks now." The Doctor said prompting both Cassie and Adam to look at each other in shock.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" The Doctor asked noticing both Cassie and Adams shocked expressions. "You're able to tell that already?" Cassie asked still shocked. "Yes we're able to see the gender as early as 12 – 13 weeks." The Doctor said.

"Ugh should we?" Adam asked Cassie. "Yeah...I wanna know." Cassie said staring at the screen. "Ok then let's just see here."The Doctor said as he was moving the sensor just beside Cassie's bellybutton. "It's a Boy. Congratulat-" The Doctor said suddenly electrocuted and thrown against the wall.

Adam quickly rushed over to check the Doctors pulse. He was still alive. "What the hell just happened!?" Adam asked Cassie while panicking. "What?! I have no idea...that wasn't me...I think...it was him." Cassie said looking at her stomach.

"We need to get out of here before someone sees this." Adam said trying to get Cassie to hurry up. "Wait!" Cassie said stopping Adam. "We can't just leave him...we need to make him forget." Cassie said staring at the Doctor. "Fine how would we even do that?" Adam asked. "I guess just will it to happen" Cassie said getting ready to use her magic. "Wait! I'll do it...your more used to using your Dark Magic than your...normal magic I guess." Adam said making Cassie slightly offended. Adam stared at the Doctor and said "Forget...Forget...Forget!...ok hopefully that worked now let's go hurry." Adam said quickly hurrying with Cassie out of the Hospital.

**The Secret Circle**

Diana and Grant were just pulling up beside Charles's house. Diana was dreading going in there. She knew Charles was basically in a magically induced coma, but she couldn't bear seeing him like that even after what he did to Amelia.

"You ok?" Grant asked Diana in a caring tone. "Yeah sure, I just...wonder how my Grandma is going to react to me only coming home now." Diana said quickly lying to hide the real reason she was so nervous.

"I'm sure she'll understand, you're a big girl." Grant said with a smile. "You're right...so I guess I'll see you tomorrow...where are you staying again?" Diana said while leaning in for a kiss. "I'm just staying at the Motel down the street from that place you hang out...the Boathouse!" Grant said trying to remember the name of the dinner where he first met Diana.

"Ok cool I better go then, Bye." Diana said leaning in for a longer kiss. "Bye." Grant said before driving off.

Diana walked up the path to the front door, preparing herself. She hadn't seen or talked to her Grandmother even since she tried to kill Cassie, and she hadn't seen Charles since the night he admitted to killing Cassie's Mother.

Diana opened the door and walked in. "Hello?" Diana called out. "Diana!?" Kate called back. "Ugh yeah it's me...Grandma." Diana said with hesitated as she kept imagining Kate waiting for her, waiting to bury her alive too.

"My darling Diana come here." Kate said holding her hands out to Diana. "No. After what you tried to do to Cassie I don't want to be around you for too long." Diana said thinking her Grandma would try bury her alive as she also had Dark Magic now. Diana knew Kate would sense it even if Charles didn't tell her.

"Don't be afraid Diana...Cassie was different her Dark Magic is dangerous...I was testing her." Kate said trying to explain to Diana. "Can you not hear yourself? You tried to kill one of my friends, one of the members of my circ-." Diana said interrupted by Kate.

"I know, but you have to know Cassie comes from two very powerful family lines, the Blake's and the Balcoin's. Cassie could tip the Balance from good to evil, you have to know that Diana." Kate said trying to reason with Diana.

"Your different...you are able to suppress your Dark Magic because of your good nature." Kate said further trying to explain. "So what...does that mean you're not gonna try bury me alive too." Diana said in a sarcastic tone.

"Diana I'm sorry that you had to be put through all this, but you are a Witch and with that comes a complicated life." Kate said. "So I guess Dad told you that John Blackwell is my actual Father...or was." Diana said quickly remembering she and Cassie killed him.

"He did yes, but you must know not only blood defines a family. You're Father and I have loved you ever since the day you were born and Charles, your Father, raised you like a Father should...not pretend he's dead for 16 years.

"Your right, but that doesn't make what you did to Cassie right...she is my sister now." Diana said while sitting on the couch. "Yes she is, and that means you'll be able to help her, stop her from using her Dark Magic and show her how to separate it from her Regular Magic." Kate said sounding confident in Diana.

"Grandma even I can't do that, when we unbound the Circle, Cassie had to activate my Dark Magic and now that I've felt its power I never wanna feel it again." Diana said with worry in her voice.

"You don't have to. Regular magic is all about connecting with the energy around you. Dark magic is about drawing power from your own anger, fear, and hate." Kate said trying to explain the difference. "So what?...I can't get angry or scared anytime I'm in a situation where I need to protect myself?." Diana asked thinking there was no way that would work.

"You can, you just can't let it overtake you." Kate said trying to help Diana, "That's a lot easier said than done Grandma...anyway where are you keeping Dad?"

"If I know you and I do then I know you will be able to do it one of these days...he's in the Conservatory, do you want to see him?" Katie said hoping Diana would want to. "Yeah I do." Diana said. Diana and Kate walked towards the Conservatory. Diana quickly remembered the Balcoin mark on her hand. She had completely forgotten about it ever since it stopped stinging. Diana then saw Charles. It looked like he was sleeping. She noticed the Sigil Seal on his wrist.

"Is that the same Spell Cassie's Mom used on Heather Barnes?" Diana asked while looking at Charles. "Yes it is, but I've been waiting for you to come home so I could do what needs to be done." Kate said taking out a knife.

"Dawn it's time." Kate called out. Dawn then walked in to the Conservatory. "Hi Diana." Dawn said with a kind smile. "Wait what's going on?" Diana asked while panicking. "I'm going to reverse the Sigil Suppression Spell I put on your Father and draw the Demons into me...Dawn will then take care of the rest." Kate said with a shaky voice.

"What?! Grandma no you can't!" Diana argued. "I have to. Your Father is like a son to me. When is Mother and Father, who were dear friends of mine, died I took him in when he was just a child and I raised him...then he and my darling Elizabeth gave me the most wonderful gift...a Granddaughter." Kate said with a kind smile, stroking Diana's face. "Grandma please don't." Diana said pleading with Kate.

"My darling Diana...you are the only good thing in both mine and your Father's life." Kate said holding Diana's hand and looking at the Balcoin mark. "Remember what I said?...don't let it overtake you." Kate said giving Diana one last hug. "I love you Grandma." Diana said with tears streaming down her face.

"I love you too, now go into the living room and wait there I don't want you to be in here when this happens." Kate said ordering Diana to leave the room. Diana then left the room.

"Are you sure about this Kate?" Dawn asked sounding worried. "I am yes, you know what to do once I draw them in, but you must know once you suppress the Demons inside of me...my magic will also be suppressed which means...you and Charles won't have it anymore." Kate said. "I understand, would you not consider waiting until we find the Crystal Skull?" Dawn asked. "No! We can't use it in the form it is now...the power inside of it is dark and tainted it won't affect the Demons...not in the way we would want it too anyway. Only a Balcoin can remove the spell and both Cassie Blake and Diana lack experience. We'll start now." Kate said while pouring the potion onto the Sigil on Charles's wrist.

"Rongaire Balorum Eunarach Vicit Romnia." Kate chanted three times. "The spell is reversed get ready." Kate said. Both Kate and Dawn were starting to shake in fear. "Exire Daemonem Voco" Kate chanted holding her hands up. Charles's suddenly woke up and started choking. The demons were coming out of his mouth, nose, and ears.

Both Kate and Charles were kneeling on the floor. The demons started flowing into Kate. Charles started to realize what was happening. "Mother what are you doing?!" Charles shouted in shock and horror. He knew there were only two things a witch would never do unless they had to and that was never willingly giving up their magic and the second being never allowing a Demon to infect their bodies.

"Take Care Charles." Kate said just as the Demons were inside her body. "Now Dawn!" Kate shouted out in pain. Dawn quickly rushed over and carved the Sigil into Kate's wrist. Kate just laid there, her eyes closed. She looked peaceful like she was asleep. Dawn could feel Kate's power fading away. She knew that was the last time she would ever have magic again.

"Charles? Are you ok?" Dawn asked. Dawn was hoping Charles would still be the same, but he didn't answer. He just sat there starring at Kate.

Suddenly Charles's and Dawn both had a moment were they couldn't breathe. It felt like they're heart's skipped a beat. Both Charles and Dawn looked at each other. Charles then looked at the doors to the Living Room. They swung open revealing a shocked Diana. Both Charles and Diana started at on another, while Dawn smiled in astonishment. She knew what that feeling was, she felt like she was 16 again. She knew she and Charles had their power back.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Follow me on twitter: : / / twitter Karl_PKeatinge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Circle.**

**Three part story.**

Plot: Fan made version of The Secret Circle Season 2. This is set after the last Episode of Season 1.

Episode 4:

Adam was sitting in the backroom of The Boathouse. After he dropped Cassie home, he knew he would need to be alone just to process everything that has been happening over the past few days. Adam was thinking about the Crystal Skull which he knew if he took just a little bit of power this time then it would make him feel better, stronger even. He had the Crystal Skull cloaked and hidden in his Grandfather's old safe. Adam then chanted "Hic Tamen Non Hic Ostendo."

The safe then revealed itself on the wall. While walking towards the safe, Ethan, Adam's Father, barged in drunk as usual.

"Adam...ugh...I need you to take care of things out the front." Ethan mumbled. Ever since Blackwell had returned, Ethan started to drink again, but a lot more this time. Adam quickly put the picture frame up in front of the safe. "Ugh you know what...I'm busy right no-" Adam said interrupted by Ethan. "Adam now!" Ethan ordered Adam while lying on the couch.

Adam had no choice unless he wanted to make his Father suspicious. "Fine!" Adam said in a harsh tone. "And close the door!" Ethan shouted in a drowsy, drunkenly voice. Adam then slammed the door shut. There was a bottle of Scotch on the table across the room. Ethan got up and stumbled over and grabbed it. He then stumbled back over to the couch falling against the wall, looking at the picture on the wall wondering where it came from. He shrugged his shoulders and held onto it so he wouldn't fall, but the picture frame came off the nail and Ethan fell. Lying on the floor, shaking his head, he looked up and saw a safety compartment. He opened it and saw the Crystal Skull. At first he didn't know what it was, but from the stories he had heard about it from his father, he had a feeling it was the Crystal Skull that of which the six Crystals came from. He picked it up and straight away, Ethan felt its incredible power flowing through his body. He felt like he could do anything, or even be anything, but the first thought that came to his mind was: _**Restore my power, undo the spell please restore my power, restore the power please!.**_

Ethan then felt a powerful rush of energy through his body. He felt normal for once in 16 years. He felt powerful again. His eyes then turned black. Everything in the room started shaking. Adam could hear it as he was just passing by the door. He rushed in and found Ethan holding the Skull. Adam gasped at the sight of his Fathers holding the Crystal Skull and his eyes.

"Dad! What are you doing?!" Adam shouted after he closed the Backroom door so no one would hear them. "Ethan isn't home right now." Ethan said. Ethan then waved his hand and Adam was thrown against the wall knocking him unconscious. Ethan had a dark smile. He then cloaked the Crystal Skull and placed his hand on Adams head. He smirked.

"The place is closed!" Ethan shouted while walking out of the Boathouse.

**The Secret Circle**

Jake was at Cassie's house. She had texted him when Adam dropped her. She wanted to tell him face to face that she really is pregnant and what happened at the Hospital because she knew it bothered him the most that she was pregnant. They were both sitting in the Living Room. Jake didn't look happy at all.

"So Conant really did get you pregnant then...you could do better." Jake said staring into Cassie's eyes. "What you mean like you?" Cassie said starting to laugh. Jake was a little hurt that she would laugh at the idea of the two of them together.

"Forget I said anything...what did you want to tell me about your doctor guy?" Jake asked sounding uninterested. "Ugh well in the middle of the scan the Doctor was electrocuted and thrown against the wall...magically." Cassie said. "Well was it y-" Jake joked, interrupted by Cassie.

"No it wasn't me Jake, and it's not funny that Doctor could have been really hurt." Cassie said offended that Jake would think it was her. "Well was he?" Jake asked. "Ugh...I don't know we left afterwards." Cassie said, hearing what she just said her and Jake started laughing.

"No wait! It's not funny. Adam did check his pulse though and he was still alive." Cassie said trying to stop herself from laughing. "Well you can tell Conant he deserves a gold star then." Jake said with a cheeky smile.

"I think it was the Baby and I know that sounds crazy, but I felt it...It was like he was protecting me or himself" Cassie said. "That's impossible Cassie especially for Witches that young...you probably did it by accident. Our powers are still in the unbound form so you could have done it without meaning too" Jake said trying to comfort Cassie. "Yeah I guess that makes more sense...anyway what did you want to show me?." Cassie asked. Jake had text Cassie earlier as well asking her to come to his house. "Yeah I wanted to show you this." Jake said showing Cassie the Vile his Grandfather sent him.

"What's that?" Cassie said leaning in to hold it. "Is that sand inside it or something?" Cassie asked staring at the Vile. "It could be I'm not sure. My Grandpa sent it to me. Faye and I tried to use a spell to find out what it was, but it didn't work so I was thinking maybe your Dark Magic could come in handy...it helped that time we went back to the Boatyard Fire." Jake said taking out his Book of Shadows. "I don't think that's such a good idea with me being pregnant." Cassie said handing Jake back the Vile. "Cassie please we need to know what this is...it's important to me." Jake said giving Cassie a sad look. "Ok fine, but don't tell Adam ok." Cassie said.

"Ugh yeah sure I'll let him know next time we have our deep meaningful conversations." Jake joked. "Jake...are we going to do this or not?" Cassie asked.

"Ok hold the end of it and I'll hold the other end and repeat after me Tum var scal tu a vercoris." Jake said. Both Stared at one another in concentration and chanted "Tum var scal tu a vercoris."

"Ugh it didn't work!" Jake said in frustration. Jake then noticed that Cassie's eyes were still closed. "Cassie?" Jake asked thinking Cassie was still concentrating, but she didn't answer. Jake grabbed Cassie and started shaking her. "Cassie!" Jake shouted.

Jake then tried chanting the spell again, but it didn't work. Suddenly Cassie's eyes opened in shock. "Did you see that?" Cassie asked. "No I guess the spell only worked on you. What did you see?" Jake asked. "I saw flashes of someone being burned at the stake I think...it looked like that." Cassie said feeling weak. "Did you know who it was?" Jake asked. "No...but I felt like I knew the person, I know that doesn't make sense, but I did." Cassie said to a confused Jake. "Are you ok?" Jake asked sounding worried.

"Ugh yeah I'm ok, I'm just a little tired that's all." Cassie said while yawning. "Maybe you should lie down." Jake said pulling the blanket off the couch and putting it on Cassie. "Thanks Jake" Cassie said quickly falling asleep. Jake sat at the top of the couch stroking Cassie's hair.

Jake then got a text. It was Faye saying: **Emergency! Meet me at the abandoned house...tell Adam and preggers.**

Jake ignored it and just sat there watching Cassie sleep.

**The Secret Circle**

Faye and Melissa were standing at Diana's front door. They wanted a ride home, but Dawn had the car. Faye knocked on the door for the tenth time.

"Seriously what good is knocking on a door if nobodies gonna answer?" Faye asked with a mischievous smile. "Faye don't" Melissa said knowing what Faye was about to do"

The door suddenly swung open and banged off the wall. "Oh would you look at that...don't look at me like that. I didn't even touch it." Faye said sticking her tongue out at Melissa. Melissa just shrugged and shook her head.

Faye and Melissa walked into the house and saw Diana sitting on the couch staring at something across the room. "When did you get back?" Faye asked, but there was no answer. "Diana what's wrong?" Melissa asked as they were walking into the Living Room. They saw Dawn and Charles kneeling beside Kate's body.

"Ugh what's going on?" Faye asked in a suspicious tone. "Faye sit down...you to Melissa," Dawn said. Both Faye and Melissa sat beside a teary eyed Diana. "Are you ok?" Faye asked Diana. "Ugh yeah I guess." Diana said while wiping her eyes.

"Mom...what are you doing?...I thought he was in a coma or something?" Faye asked wondering why Mr. Meade and her Mom were kneeling over Diana's Grandmother's body. "The Demons that were inside Charles, the Demons the he took in from Eben." Dawn said trying to explain. "Yeah..." Faye said wait for an explanation.

"My Grandma took them in ok!" Diana said sounding upset. "Oh Diana I'm really sorry." Melissa said leaning in to give Diana a hug. "That's not all." Dawns said while looking at Charles carrying his mother to the chair in the Conservatory.

"The day we both came to save you, Melissa, and Jake from the Witch hunters...well we were only able to do that because Kate transferred her power to myself and Charles's." Dawn said. "Wow your Grandma really is a class A hero." Faye said to Diana. "Yeah I guess she is." Diana said.

"Anyway when the Demons flowed into Kate we used a spell to suppress them and when we did that it also suppressed her power which means Charles and I don't have it anymore." Dawn said while looking at Charles. "So you guys aren't Witches anymore...again?" Melissa asked.

"Well actually just after we lost Kate's power...we somehow got our own power back. Which means..." Dawn said while looking at Charles.

"Which means...someone had to of used the Crystal Skull to restore our power." Charles said finally speaking. "It's the only way, you remember what Kate said, our power was destroyed when they stripped it. Only the Crystal Skull could have recreated it somehow, it's the only thing that has that kind of power." Dawn said trying to figure out why they had their power back now.

"Ugh Adam said he got rid of it." Melissa said in a confused tone. "Wait what do you mean got rid of it?" Charles asked in a serious tone. "Well he said he'd get rid of it that's all." Faye answered for Melissa. "I'll text Jake and tell him to get Adam and pregg- I mean Cassie to meet us at the Abandoned House." Faye said causing both Melissa and Diana to shoot Faye a look.

"We'll go with you. We need to find it before anything else happens." Dawn said just as everyone was about to leave Kate alone. "Wait! What about Grandma?" Diana asked Charles. "She'll be ok on her own neither her nor the Demons can go anywhere ok." Charles said. All five of them then left and got into Dawns car and headed to the Abandoned House while being watched by a shrouded figure.

**The Secret Circle**

Phoenix and Francis were sitting at a table in their room at the Motel near the Boathouse. They were talking about what they found in Melissa's memories.

"So? What do we do now? There's no way Cassie and Diana will willingly join us." Francis asked. "I know that, but if we find the Crystal Skull then maybe we could make them...but no one knows were it is other than the guy they call Adam." Phoenix said suddenly starting to smile. "You know what I'm starving...you guys wanna go get dinner?" Phoenix said looking at the two younger Balcoin's sitting on the bed.

"Eh yeah I'm starving." Both said. Francis had a confused look on his face. "I thought we were gonna try figure out where the Crystal Skull is?" Francis asked in a fed up tone. "Relax Fran, we've been working on it all day, plus I'm dying to go to the Boathouse." Phoenix said with a dark smile. Francis smirked and left the room with the others.

**The Secret Circle**

Cassie was still asleep. Jake was still watching her. He liked watching her sleep. He knew he could watch her sleep for hours. Jakes phone then started ringing. It woke Cassie up.

"Jake?" Cassie asked in a drowsy voice. "Ugh yeah it's me one minute. Hello?" Jake said as he answered the phone. "Are you three already at the Abandoned House?" Faye asked. Jake could hear the sound of the car in the background so he knew they weren't there yet. "Ugh yeah...we're just leaving now...Cassie was sleeping." Jake said.

"Awh did the Princess of Darkness need her beauty sleep." Faye joked. "Faye!" Dawn said in the background. "What she is...anyway are you guys on the way?" Faye asked. "Ugh yeah we're just leaving now." Jake said. He then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Cassie asked. "It was just Faye...she wants us to meet her at the Abandoned house it's an Emergency she said." Jake said looking disappointed that his moment of watching Cassie sleep was ruined. "Ok well I'll just text Adam then." Cassie said. "No it's ok I already text him...he said he'd be there." Jake said just as Cassie was taking out her phone.

"Oh...ok well I guess we better go then." Cassie said. Jake and Cassie then left and drove off in Jake's car. Being watched by a shrouded figure.

**The Secret Circle**

Phoenix, Francis and their two younger siblings were standing outside of the Boathouse. The doors to the Boathouse were wide open, but the lights were off and no one was there.

"Hmmm that's weird." Phoenix said in a suspicious tone. She thought maybe somebody broke in but it didn't look like that. "Is there anybody in there?" The younger girl asked. "I don't think so Sam." Phoenix said. Sam was two years younger than Phoenix and Francis who are 18 and she is the only African-American Balcoin. "Ugh maybe we should just go in and look around...you guys did want to find that Crystal Skull right?" James said in a sarcastic tone. James was the youngest of the Balcoin's. He is only 15. "And how did you know that?" Phoenix asked. "Because that's all you and Fran have been talking about lately." James said with a smirk.

Phoenix rolled her eyes and laughed. "I guess you two are a lot smarter than we thought." Phoenix said while Sam and James were nodding proudly. "Ok then Sam...you go in there and see if the Crystal Skull is in the back." Francis said while pointing to the door of the Backroom. "Fine then." Sam said while rolling her eyes.

Sam walked behind the bar and picked up a bottle of Tequila. "Tequila anyone?" Sam joked. "Just check the backroom before someone sees us." Phoenix whispered. Sam then put the bottle down and opened the door to the backroom. She saw Adam straight away lying unconscious on the floor.

"You guys! I found something." Sam shouted. Phoenix, Francis, and James then walked into the backroom. "Shhhhhhhh! You're so loud...who's that?." James whispered. "That's Adam Conant he's the guy who had the Crystal Skull last in Melissa's memories." Phoenix said.

"Well what are you waiting for? Check his memories." Francis said. Phoenix then walked over to Adam and placed her hand on his head. She then whispered and chanted. "Anything?" Francis asked. "I can't get in...I'm being blocked somehow." Phoenix whispered in a harsh tone.

"Well...at least he's cute." Sam said while elbowing James. Francis shot her a look. "Let's go before his Circle turns up." Phoenix said. All four of them then walked out and drove away while being watched by a shrouded figure.

**To Be Continued...**

For people asking in their reviews did I make the part about Kate not being Charles's Mother? No I did not make it up, it was confirmed by Andrew Miller on twitter months ago because Diana had to of been a Meade or else it would have been only the 5 families bound.


	5. Chapter 5

**Follow me on twitter: : / / twitter Karl_PKeatinge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Circle.**

**Three part story.**

Plot: Fan made version of The Secret Circle Season 2. This is set after the last Episode of Season 1.

Episode 5: Secret In Hiding

Faye, Diana, Melissa, Dawn, and Charles were in the Abandoned House. They had been waiting over a half an hour on Cassie, Jake, and Adam.

"Where the hell are they?!" Faye said sounding pissed off. Faye was always pissed off anytime Jake was spending time with Cassie. "Faye, will you relax." Dawn said making Faye roll her eyes.

"I bet Jake and Cassie and her little devil spawn are having a great time!." Faye said in a harsh whisper to Melissa. "You're so paranoid." Melissa whispered back.

"Who's paranoid?" Diana asked sounding interested. "Oh Fa-" Melissa said interrupted by Faye. "Bah!" Faye shouted trying to shut Melissa up causing both Dawn and Charles to give all three girls with a strange look. "I'm just saying Jake could be the Daddy to Cassie's little demon baby!" Faye said out loud forgetting Dawn and Charles were in the room.

"Faye!" Diana and Melissa whispered in a harsh tone. Dawn at Charles both had a shocked look on their face. "Whoops." Faye whispered while looking away and shrugging her shoulders.

"Faye?!" Jake called out from downstairs. "Ugh yeah up here!." Faye shouted. Both Jake and Cassie walked upstairs and saw Dawn and Charles's shocked expressions.

"Ms. Chamberlain? Mr. Meade?! Diana?!." Cassie said out loud in a confused tone. "Ugh aren't you supposed to be in a coma or something?" Jake asked. "It's a long story"." Melissa said in a nervous tone.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Cassie said noticing Dawn and Charles's shocked expressions and Faye, Diana and Melissa giving there awkward look. "You're pregnant!" Dawn whispered. "Wait who said that?!" Cassie said sounding defensive. Everyone then looked at Faye. "Faye!" Jake said in a harsh tone.

"Well...you know...it just came out." Faye said. "I told you not too tell anyone!" Cassie said in an angry tone. "Cassie calm down." Diana said in a warning tone. "Well I just thought people should be aware that you're carrying the Devil incarnate!" Faye shouted. "Faye give it a rest." Dawn said.

"No Mom. She needs to hear this." Faye said. "Hear what exactly?" Cassie said sounding angrier. "Everyone thinks you're so innocent, but we know different. First you steal Adam from Diana and now you're trying to steal Jake as well...maybe your little devil spawn will think it's precious Mom is a big sl-". Faye said, suddenly being magically thrown across the room, against the wall.

"Cassie stop!" Diana shouted. Cassie looked around the room with a shocked expression. "That wasn't me!...but I could feel it." Cassie said, looking at her stomach in shock. Dawn quickly ran over to Faye's aid. "You Bitch!" Faye said sounding pissed. Faye's leather jacket then set on fire. Faye panicked and Dawn quickly got it off her and magically put it out. "Cassie stop" Jake said.

"It's not me! How many times do I have to say it!" Cassie shouted protesting her innocence. "I think it was the baby." Cassie said till looking at her stomach. "Oh your gonna blame your devil spawn now?!" Faye shouted. "Cassie that's impossible." Dawn said while helping Faye up.

"I know that, but I felt it." Cassie said. "It did happen earlier at the hospital too didn't it?" Jake asked remembering what Cassie had said earlier. "It did?" Charles asked still looking shocked. "Well yeah. I was getting my first scan done, he put this really cold gel on my stomach and he told me it was a boy and I was near 13 weeks pregnant...and I only started showing and feeling nauseous a few days ago...then the doctor was shocked...I think and thrown against the wall. It was like the baby was trying to protect me or something and I know that sounds crazy, but that's how it felt."

"Why haven't you told me about any of this Cassie?" Dawn asked sounding shocked. "I'm sorry...I didn't know how too." Cassie said sounding upset. "We need to keep quiet about this...at least until I'm finalised as your Guardian." Dawn said while looking at Charles.

"Her what?!" Faye asked sounding shocked. "Faye, Cassie's only 17...and a Witch. We don't want Social Services involved. It makes more sense for me to be her legal Guardian." Dawn said proudly. Dawn knew it was the right thing to do after everything her and Charles did to Amelia and Jane. "Even after her demon child just tried to kill me!" Faye shouted. "Faye that's enough." Dawn said. Faye rolled her eyes. "How is this fair." Faye said.

"Anyway, Cassie you can't tell anyone else. This stays between all of us...we'll try cover it up as best as we can." Dawn said sounding worried. "Thank you Ms. Chamberlain." Cassie said trying to sound thankful. "Who is the Father?" Charles asked.

"Ugh it's Adam." Cassie said. "Hmmmmmm Ethan's boy." Charles said in a worried tone while exchanging looks with Dawn. "Why is that bad?" Melissa asked looking confused. "Ugh...No I was just wondering if the Father was another Witch." Charles said.

"What about her baby doing magic?...is that normal for Witches?" Diana asked. "I've never heard of it happening." Charles said. "Me neither." Dawn said. "Could it be because she's a Blackwell?" Melissa asked. Diana and Cassie then exchanged looks and held up their hands.

"I doubt it...it was never a problem for Amelia or Eliza-." Dawn said, stopping herself from finishing what she was about to say after noticing Cassie and Diana's hands. "What happened to your hands?" Faye asked. "I don't know...I noticed it just before I left a few days ago." Diana said still looking at her hand. "It's the Balcoin mark." Charles said looking shocked.

"I only noticed mine a few hours after we killed our Fath-...Blackwell." Cassie said. Cassie was always trying to call him Blackwell instead of Father lately. "I remember your Father having the same mark on his hand too." Jake said while holding Cassie's hand, starring at her mark.

"Not that I'm not loving the whole hand holding thing you two have going on...even though he's my boyfriend and all that, but what are we gonna do about that?." Faye said while pointing at Cassie's stomach. Cassie pulled her hand away from Jake, feeling a little insulted that Faye referred to the baby as "that".

"This is beyond us, but we can't tell the remaining Elders about this...you know what they would do to Cassie." Dawn told Charles sounding worried. "And Diana...We need the Crystal Skull before this becomes any worse...we risk exposure if we don't fix this." Charles said looking emotionless. "I guess I can call Adam and find out where exactly he put it...he should of been here now. He text you back right?." Cassie asked Jake. "Ugh nope." Jake said shrugging his shoulders, "I thought you said he did?" Cassie asked Jake in a suspicious tone. "No I didn't?." Jake said in confused tone which caused Faye to give him a suspicious look out of the corner of her eye. The truth was Jake was starting to feel things for Cassie again despite being with Faye. The last thing he wanted was Adam around.

"Oh... I could have sworn you did? I guess I'll just call him now." Cassie said in a confused tone. She dialled Adams number.

**The Secret Circle**

Phoenix, Francis, Sam and James were back in their Motel room. Phoenix and Francis were back sitting at the table, talking about the Crystal Skull. Sam and James were lying on the bed watching Game of Thrones on James's laptop.

"Can we order a pizza or something? We're still starving!." James and Sam moaned. After the four of them left the Boathouse they went straight back to the Motel. There was no response from either Phoenix or Francis. "Are they seriously gonna ignore us?" Sam mumbled to James. "Maybe we could get their attention...concentrate on the table." James whispered back to Sam. Both had a mischievous grin on their faces.

"We need to find that Skull! We can't do what he told us if we can't find th-...what's going on?." Francis said lifting his hands off the table. "Can you feel that...it's hot as hell!." Francis said while starting to get up from his chair. Suddenly a roaring flame rose up from the middle of the table. Francis quickly backed away while Phoenix just sat there looking at Sam and James with a one raised eyebrow and a smile on her face.

"You two are trouble...are you gonna put this thing out or will I have to?." Phoenix said while starting to laugh. "If we do can we get pizza?" James asked. "Ok, but use your magic on us again and you'll be sorry." Faye said in a warning tone with more of a sadistic smile this time. "Thank god! I'm starving." Sam said not noticing half of what Phoenix said. "Here." Francis said throwing his phone on the bed. He looked pissed over scaring him, but he didn't want those two to know he was scared.

Just as Sam started dialling the pizza place's number, there was a knock on the door. "Delivery." A man's voice said from behind the door. Phoenix, Francis, and James all quickly looked at Sam. "What?! I didn't even order yet." Sam said in a defensive tone. "Then what's going on?" Francis said walking towards the door. Phoenix then got up. "Let me handle this Frany." Phoenix said while smirking. Francis rolled his eyes and sat back down at the table.

There was another knock at the door. Phoenix opened the door and saw a man holding a medium sized box. He was wearing jeans, a shirt and a cap which covered half his face. "Delivery for a Ms. Phoenix Blackwell." The man said in a low voice. "Yes...is that for me?." Phoenix said in a suspicious tone. "It is dear...take it!" The man said and quickly left. "That wasn't creepy at all." James said sarcastically. "What is it?" Francis asked sounding curious. Even though Francis was the older Balcoin sibling, he usually followed Phoenix's judgement and orders as she was more powerful than the other three siblings.

Phoenix then opened the box and found another box. This one was old, made of wood, and hadd the Balcoin mark carved into it. There was a lock on the box and what looked to be an incantation underneath it. "Isn't that the same mark on our hands?" Sam said looking at her hand and the mark carved into the box. "Yeah it is, but what's inside...it's too small to be the Crystal Skull." Phoenix said. "Four of us concentrate on the lock and try opening it ready?" Francis said. The four of them then started staring at the lock, willing it to open, but nothing other than the lock shaking a few times happened. "Wait what does that say under the lock?" Sam asked just noticing it. It wasn't English, but looked like the wording of a spell to the four of them. "It might be a spell to open it." James said.

"All four of us chant it...with more power behind the spell it might just work." Phoenix said. She was starting to smile again, she had a feeling it was something that would help them. "Incipio Serpus Malum." The four siblings chanted. All four immediately felt something like a kind of darkness from the now opened chest. "Wow is that what I think it is?" James asked with a shocked look on his face. "It is brother!" Francis said putting his arm around James's shoulder. "Our family's Book of Shadows...the Balcoin Book of Shadows." Phoenix said in amazement.

All four siblings sat around the table. Phoenix opened the book and all four immediately knew they were that much closer to finding the Crystal Skull and what they really came to do in Chance Harbor. Across the street from the Motel, what looked to be the same shadowy figure watching everyone, the same delivery man who brought the Book to the four siblings was Ethan or whatever was in Ethan.

**To Be Continued...**

**Note: **Due to most of my time being taken up by college now I haven't been able to update in a while and I'm sorry about that...well sorry to all the people that actually like the season so far. I'll try update again soon but just to let you all know I haven't given up on this season.


	6. Chapter 6

**Follow me on twitter: Karl_PKeatinge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Circle.**

Plot: Fan made version of The Secret Circle Season 2. This is set after the last Episode of Season 1.

Episode 6: Lost

Adam was lying on the couch in the backroom of the Boathouse. He had just been woken up by the sound of his phone ringing. He slowly picked it up and answered. "Hello?" Adam said in a drowsy tone. "Adam! Where are you? Look just come to the Abandoned house we have a problem...you need to bring the skull too." Cassie said quickly. "Ugh why? What's going on?" Adam asked in a confused tone.

"Where did you hide it?" Cassie asked. "I...honestly...cloaked it and put it in my Grandpas old safe." Adam admitted. "You what? Ugh forget it we need it now...you didn't go near it did you?" Cassie asked sounding suspicious. "Ugh not since I put it in there." Adam said knowing it would be better to lie than to tell Cassie the truth about him absorbing power from the skull.

"Good well please hurry I really need you Adam...just put the skull in a bag or something. Don't touch it for too long." Cassie said in a warning tone. She then hung up. Adam looked at the safe. He immediately noticed that the safe wasn't cloaked anymore. He rushed over and opened the safe. He saw that the skull wasn't there anymore. He started to panic, he had no idea where it was or who could have taken it. He then quickly ran out of the boathouse completely ignoring the place was closed when it was only about 8 o'clock.

**The Secret Circle**

"Ugh Damit! Why aren't any of these spells working?!." Phoenix shouted, sounding frustrated. She then threw the book at the wall in anger. Francis rushed over to check had the book been damaged. "Maybe you need more than one person to cast a spell...so there's more power behind it maybe?" Francis said sounding nervous as Phoenix looked insulted. "Are you calling me weak brother? If the spells needed more power behind it then it would say, but we wouldn't know that now would we? Because it's all in god damn Latin!." Phoenix shouted, sounding frustrated. Phoenix then, accidently, magically flung the table at the wall.

"Phoenix calm down!" Francis said in a harsh tone, which he thought he would later regret, but Phoenix looked surprised that her brother was starting to stand up to her. Her surprise quickly turned into laughter. "Wow Franny you'd better calm down too...you might scare yourself." Phoenix joked as she was moving the table back. "You're hilarious. Sorry if I don't want you to wreck the entire room." Francis said in a sarcastic tone.

"True...speaking of the room, since it looks like we're gonna be here longer than we're probably gonna have to blend in more." Phoenix said just as Sam and James walked in. "Er what happened here?" Sam asked in an awkward tone. "Forget that, what do you mean blend in?" Francis asked in a suspicious tone. "Well your obviously gonna have to get a job if we want to stay in this crappy room and as for you two...you both are gonna start going to school." Phoenix said while smirking.

"You're kidding right? Why do we have to go to school?" Sam asked in a whining tone. "Yeah c'mon Phoenix that's so lame!" James protested. "Ugh and why am I the only one that has to work?" Francis asked sounding frustrated. Phoenix quickly gave all three of her siblings a dark look. "Will the three of you shut up? How I ever got stuck with you I'll never know. I need to find out everything I can about this book and what exactly our Father had planned. Something tells me the answers are in this book. So while I'll be doing that, you two little brats need to keep an eye on the Circle in Chance Harbour High and you dear brother will need to get us some cash for this room...or do you all want to live out of cardboard boxes?" Phoenix asked.

"Ugh fine!" Francis, Sam, and James complained. "God this gonna be like boarding school all over again." James whined. "You were only there for a year plus at least won't have to wear one of those ugly uniforms." Sam joked. There was then a knock on the door. "Room Service." A man from behind the door said in a calm, but kind of creepy voice. "Since when do crappy little Motels have room service?" Francis asked in a suspicious tone. Phoenix quickly looked at the door. The door magically swung open and revealed what looked to be a Ethan.

**The Secret Circle**

"So I guess there's no ignoring the elephant in the room...and by elephant I don't mean you Cassie." Faye joked. "Do you wanna be thrown against the wall again Faye? Or maybe the baby will set you on fire again" Cassie said with a dark smile. "Girls that's enough!" Dawn said while raising her voice. Charles still just stood there, looking emotionless. Everyone then heard someone running up the stairs of the Abandoned House.

"Adam?" Cassie called out, wondering who it was. "Yeah Cassie it's me we've got a problem." Adam said while walking into the room. "Ugh what's going on?" Adam asked, noticing Dawn, and especially Charles. "It's a long story. I'll explain later...where's the Skull?" Cassie asked in a worrying tone. Adam looked down at his feet in fear. "Adam?" Diana called. Adam then looked up at Cassie with fear in his eyes. "It's gone...I must have fallen asleep earlier, but when I woke up my Grandfathers safe was uncloaked and the Skull was gone." Adam said with worry in his voice. Everyone apart from Adam looked shocked. "What! What do you mean it's gone Conant? Jake shouted. "You left your Granddads safe open? When you knew the Crystal Skull was in there? Anyone could have it Adam!" Faye said. Even she was pissed. "I know I'm sorry ok! I don't even know how this happened." Adam said trying to defend himself.

Dawn and Charles exchanged looks. "Wait...is your Grandfathers safe in the Backroom of the Boathouse?" Dawn asked sounding nervous. "Yeah it is." Melissa said who along with Diana, stood there the whole time in silence, but looked shocked. Dawn looked at Charles. The Circle could see that they both knew something. "Well are you two going to tell us what you know?" Diana asked sounding impatient. "It's likely that Ethan has it...it would explain why myself and Charles have our power back." Dawn said sounding worried. "He must have wanted his own power back, but because Ethan was not only part of a Circle he was part of a Coven, it explains why we both have our power back since we both were not actually direct descendents of the 6 Families...magically speaking." Charles explained. Cassie and the rest of the circle looked confused at this point. They all knew there were only 6 families in the Circle, but what did Charles mean by direct descendents?

"What do you mean by direct descendents?" Melissa asked in a confused tone. "Ok sit down this will be a lot to take in." Dawn said while sitting on a chair. The Circle sat on the couch and the table while Charles stayed standing beside Dawn. "A lot of Witches in America originate from the 6 families, but throughout the years witches have married and conceived with mortals and other magical families particularly the families that are now spread out throughout Europe. Since a witch mostly inherits their magic from one side of the family, they don't have the magic of the other parent's side. So like myself and Charles, we are descendents of the 6 families, but our power does not originate from them which made us unable to be a part of the Chance Harbour Circle. Although because we are descendants it allowed us to form a coven which is in most cases more powerful than one Circle. In Cassie and Diana's case, there's always the chance were they can inherit both of their parents family magic." Dawn explained while Charles quickly said "Unfortunately." while looking at Diana and Cassie.

The whole Circle was kind of shocked, but mostly amazed. "Eww! Hold on incest?" Faye asked joked. "Faye...did you not listened to what I just said?" Dawn asked while rolling her eyes. "Just checking, that's all." Faye mumbled. "I thought a Circle was more powerful than anything...other than the Crystal Skull obviously." Cassie said still sounding confused. "A Coven has the power of two Circles, 12 witches." Charles said. The Circle looked at one another, but mostly gave Adam the evil stares.

"So what do we do now?" Jake asked. Dawn looked up at Charles. "I think it would be best for all of you to go home and rest. It's late." Dawn said. "But we need to get the Skull back what if Etha-...what if he uses it again and does something worse like hurt someone." Diana said sounding worried. "Your Circle isn't bound anymore. None of you are protected and none of you experienced enough." Charles said sounding annoyed. At the end of the day Charles and Dawn both knew they had to protect the Circle. They weren't prepared to face this...not yet anyway.

"We can still help! Our dark magic can hel-." Cassie said sounding frustrated before being cut off by Diana. "No!" Diana said. "I'm not using dark magic...they're right. If Ethan has it then what can we do? The only reason we were only able to use it last time is because you caught Blackwell off guard and we don't wanna kill Adams father." Diana said. "She's right Cassie we have a better chance of talking to Ethan if it's just myself and Charles." Dawn explained. With that the Circle left the Abandoned House leaving only Dawn and Charles there.

"That was quite a story you told them about the 6 families." Charles said while looking out the window, watching the Circle leave. "Well it's the truth. Would you have rather I lied to them like we have been doing since Cassie came to Chance Harbour." Dawn said sounding tired. "No, but you could of told them about Karl and what he is." Charles said while looking at Dawn. "No! Karl has been safe from all this for years now...I'm not going to bring him into this now especially with Ethan." Dawn said sounding angry. "You know that's a mistake without John in the picture anymore he isn't in danger. We're going to need his power and the Circles to stop Ethan. The man's an alcoholic. When he had just one Crystal he nearly killed me...think about what he could do with the Crystal Skull." Charles said trying to reason with Dawn. "I can't! You know what could happen." Dawn said which seemed to silence Charles.

**The Secret Circle**

"So are you just gonna stay quiet?" Cassie asked while sitting in Adams truck outside her house. "What do you want me to say Cassie? I can't apologise enough it just happened. I thought it would be safe if I cloaked it and put it in my Grandfathers safe." Adam said trying to defend himself. "But why would you keep it? We all said you would get rid of it. Why didn't you?" Cassie asked. "I don't know...I felt like I had to keep it like I had to have it around. Adam said while shrugging his shoulders. "Look Adam, I know what it's like It's seductive I get it. When I had it I felt like it belonged to me. I wanted to keep it...it made me feel like I could do anything." Cassie said. "How did you give it up then?" Adam asked. "Oh I don't know maybe killing my Father snapped me out of it." Cassie said in a sarcastic tone causing both Cassie and Adam to laugh. "I'm gonna go. Today has really drained me." Cassie said just as she was getting out of the car.

"Wait, do you want me to stay here tonight? It's not like my dad's gonna be wondering where I am." Adam said while putting his hand on Cassie's stomach. "Sure" Cassie said in a soft tone. Just as Cassie and Adam were walking to the front door, the four Balcoin siblings stood across the street, starring with Ethan standing in front of them. "It's not long now." Ethan said in a dark tone while holding the Crystal Skull in one hand.

**The Secret Circle**

Jake had just dropped off Melissa and Diana. Diana was staying at Melissa's house. Jake and Faye were sitting in Jakes truck. "So now that we're alone do you wanna come in?" Faye said in a flirty tone. "Nah I'm pretty beat. I still have to find out what this actually is." Jake said while holding the Vial his Grandpa sent him. "Seriously? I'm offering sex and you of all people are saying no?" Faye said sounding annoyed. "Yeah I might head back over to Cassie's maybe she can try see something again." Jake said. "Hold on you where at Cassie's earlier? So that's why it took you so long to get to the Abandoned House!" Faye said sounding pissed. "Faye she was helping with the Vial that's all...you're not jealous are you?" Jake asked, teasing Faye. "No why would I be jealous of her? I guess the closest you'll get to seeing my ass is while I'm walking away." Faye said with a smile but sounded piss.

As Faye walked into her house Jake drove off. He wasn't a complete jerk. He wanted to see that she got in safe. As Faye walked into the house she could hear music playing. She was immediately nervous because she thought no one was supposed to be in the house, and she knew it wasn't her Mom. She quickly looked outside for Jake, but he was already gone. "Ass!" Faye whispered in a harsh tone. The same thought ran over and over in her head 'What if it's Adams Dad!' She walked slowly upstairs. As she got upstairs she knew straight away the music was coming from her room. As she walked slowly to her room she recognised the song 'Foster the People – Pumped up Kicks'. She then thought 'Adams Dad is listening to my IPod?'

As Faye slowly opened the door she saw a guy wearing black jeans, a leather jacket, and tribal bracelets. He was a little smaller than Faye and he had a similar hairstyle to Adam, but better in Faye's opinion. He was dancing to the music. Faye immediately recognised who it was. "Hey asshole!" Faye shouted. The guy stopped dancing and the music was silent. "Hey Bitch." The guy said in a sarcastic tone. Faye walked up to him and punched him in the arm. "You jerk, you scared the crap out of me." Faye said while smiling. "That's what I'm here for...so where is the she-devil." The guy said while laughing. "She's out I think. Does she know your back from school?" Faye asked. "I don't think so since she didn't come get me. You'd think shed know since its summer and she's a principal and all that." The guy said while sitting on Faye's bed.

"Ugh so what? You got a taxi from Michigan?" Faye asked while starting to laugh. "Obviously not my friend James said him and his brother were driving through Chance Harbour so I got a ride." The guy said. "Oh...well I guess you noticed my door doesn't say Karl anymore." Faye said with a smirk. "Yeah I know thanks for stealing my room...I'm gonna go take a shower and then maybe help myself to Mom's wine." Karl said. Both Faye and Karl were smirking then. While in the bathroom Karl opened his bag and went to grab his phone, but beside his phone laid, what looked to be, a Book of Shadows.

**To Be Continued...**

**Note: **Due to most of my time being taken up by college now I haven't been able to update in a while and I'm sorry about that...well sorry to all the people that actually like the season so far. I'll try update again soon but just to let you all know I haven't given up on this season.


End file.
